leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Should the Wiki have a 'Strategy Guide' section?
Uh, hai everyone ^-^ I'm new to the League Wiki forums so bear with me if there's some formatting or content error that due to my inexperience I have been oblivious to. As it is, I'm just asking whether the League Wiki should have a, so to say, 'Strategy Guide' sub-section. I don't know the proper terms for it, but if I use the phrase 'separate mainspace' I may or may not be hitting at something - my past dealings with the CoD Wiki has left me with a little knowledge as to the workings of a Wikia. I'm digressing a bit here but basically when I happened to Google-search the LoL Wiki the little uh, advertisement snippet that comes with the pages goes 'League of Legends Wiki - Champions, Strategies and Items' and whatnot, but I realized the Wiki does not have a dedicated section to user-originated content. There are blog posts, yes, but no proper area where non-official content can be hosted. A lot of Wikis that I've attented to often have a supporting 'fan' section that's basically meant for community interaction. Take the Assassin's Creed Wiki for example - they have a very well-structured Community section and that by itself makes them one of the most top-notch Wikis out there. So can we not do the same, especially considering the Wiki we're based on is indeed a MOBA - 'massively online' and such community driven? It's just a little thought that passed by me just now but it seemed like an interesting concept - I don't know if it's been discussed or put forward before but this is just me coming in again. Thank you all. Wubmeister (talk) 13:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Discussion We do have a strategy section. See Category:Champion strategies. However, I'd like to talk a little about the history of personal strategy guides on the wiki: Once upon a time, some people created Guides in the Guide: namespace, but it never really took off. The problem with individual blogs/guides being hosted here is that a wiki is meant to be open and universal, as a source of information. Instead, we have /Strategy pages which serve all players by offering general tips about playing/building/countering that you would find parts of in almost every other guide. Similarly, a general guide to jungling would be put aside instead for jungling tips/information on the Jungling page. Sure, we could try to build a ton of tools for users to create individual champion guides much as they create custom champions now, but then we'd have to try to break into the LoL guide scene (by pushing it obnoxiously to all users, most likely), without the quality pro/challenger level guide writers that help create other sites' legitimacy and drive their traffic. On a more basic level, I personally am opposed to the creation of such user-generated content when, as I said, more universal assistance and advice can be provided on our existing mainspace pages. 23:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC)